Elo-Ranglistensystem
Das wurde vor der Einführung des Ligasystems für Ranglistenspiele in League of Legends genutzt . Das Elo-Bewertungssystem ist eine Methode um das relative Können eines Spielers im Vergleich zu anderen Spielern anzugeben. Es ist benannt nach seinem Erfinder , ein US-amerikanischer Physiker und Schachspieler ungarischer Herkunft, welcher es ursprünglich für Spiele mit zwei Mitspielern, wie Schach, entwarf.Elo-Zahl auf Wikipedia Heutzutage wird dieses System in verschiedenen abgewandelten Variationen auch für andere Teamspiele verwendet. In League of Legends wurde diese Methode dafür genutzt um gleichstarke Mit- und Gegenspieler für Ranglistenspiele zu finden. Das wurde nie für Custom- oder Co-op vs. AI-Spiele verwendet. Jeder Spieler hatte verschiedene Elo-Wertungen für die verschiedenen Ranglistenwarteschlangen: 3v3 arranged, 5v5 solo and 5v5 arranged teams. Die Bewertung war erst nach 5 Spielen in einer Warteschlange sichtbar. Aähnlich den heutigen Klassenbelohnungen erhielten Spieler damals Medaillen im Beschwörerprofil für ihre Leistungen am Ende von Saison 1 und Saison 2. * Bronze (Alt): Zwischen 1250 and 1399 (3v3: 1249-1409, pre-made 5v5: 1249-1409) (Top 25%) * Silber (Alt): Zwischen 1400 and 1519 (3v3: 1410-1519, pre-made 5v5: 1410-1499) (Top 10%) * Gold (Alt): Zwischenn 1520 and 1899 (3v3: 1520-1699, pre-made 5v5: 1500-1749) (Top 3%) * Platin (Alt): 1900 and above (3v3: 1700+, pre-made 5v5: 1750+) (Top 0.2%) Vor ungefähr einem Monat vor dem Ende von Season 2 wurde ein neues Bewertungssystem mit Rängen eingeführt:Ranked Solo Elo Charts, All Servers * 'Bronze: '''Zwischen 0 and 1149 (Team: 0-1249) (Top 100%) * '''Silber: '''Zwischen 1150 and 1499 (Team: 1250-1449) (Top 68%-13%) Mehrheit der aktiven Spieler * '''Gold: '''Zwischen 1500 and 1849 (Team: 1450-1649) (Top 13%-1.5%) * '''Platin: '''Zwischen 1850 and 2199 (Team: 1650-1849) (Top 1.5%-0.1%) * '''Diamant: '''2200 und darüber (Team: 1850+) (Top 0.1%) Es wurde auch eingeführt, dass Ränge in kleineren Teilen aufgeteilt wurden, wie z. B. Bronze V oder Gold 2. Diese folgen je 70 elo nacheinander. (1150 - 1220 ist Silber 5, 1220 - 1290 ist Silber IV, etc.) Das waren die Ränge für den nord Amerikanischen Server, sie unterscheiden sich ein bisschen je nach Server. Bronzewertung.png|Anforderungen für die Bronzewertung Silberwertung.png|Anforderungen für die Silberwertung Goldwertung.png|Anforderungen für die Goldwertung Platinwertung.png|Anforderungen für die Platinwertung Diamantwertung.png|Anforderungen für die Diamantwertung |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Elo-Berechnung The specific formulas which were used for Elo calculations in League of Legends are unknown. However, most Elo implementations share the same basics as that originally designed for chess. A brief summary is given below. For a more detailed discussion, see . It is assumed that a person's performance varies from game to game in approximately a and a person's Elo rating was the mean of that distribution. A person with a higher Elo may perform better on average than a player with a lower Elo, although usually it was mainly to do with the teamwork around that player. This score was determined entirely by win/loss statistics in relation to other players. For players A and B with respective Elo ratings of ''Ra and Rb the expected victorious outcome Ea of the game for player A was given by the following formula: Ea = \frac 1 {1 + 10^{(Rb - Ra)/400}}. For every difference of 400 points, the team/player with the higher score is ten times as likely to win as the other team/player. This standard is for Chess and may have been different in League of Legends. After a game the actual outcome was compared to the expected outcome and each team/players rating is adjusted to bring them closer to where they should actually be. As a result, if a team was expected to win and does their score changes less than if they were expected to lose and instead won. Successive games would have eventually brought each player/team to a point where they were expected to win 50% of the time against opponents of equal score. A player's change in rating was linear to the difference between the expected outcome and the actual outcome. It was given by the following formula where Sa is the result of the game and is presumably 1 for a win and 0 for a loss. Ra_{new} = Ra_{old} + K(Sa-Ea) The magnitude of the score change was determined by the player's K'' value and other things, like a server crash (When the score you get is 50%). In chess initially this ''K value is big (25 for their first 30 games) resulting in large changes in Elo. This is so a player can rapidly find her or his correct place in the ranking system. As their number of wins and losses became more even this K'' value was reduced to prevent dramatic changes in Elo against evenly matched opponents (''K = 15 to 7). This also prevented inflation in ratings at high Elo play. It appears that League of Legends used a similar system of changing K'' values: ''K appeared to be starting around 100, eventually leveling out to about 25.Gaining very little Elo per game at LeagueofLegends.com All players started ranked play with an Elo of 1200 for their first 10 games at level 30. From there they were assigned a score and changes are made as normal.Did starting Elo change? at LeagueofLegends.com Elo-Verlust Prior to the Season 2 rating system remake, Elo decayed over time when you were above 1400 Elo:Elo Decay Clarification * Elo decayed at a rate of 50 Elo for Diamonds, 35 Elo for Platinums, 25 Elo for Golds, 10 Elo for Silver, and 0 Elo for Bronze for every 4 consecutive weeks of inactivity and every 7 days thereafter. * For normal rating, inactivity was defined as no activity in any queue. * For ranked rating, inactivity was defined as no activity in the specific queue (arranged 5x5, arranged 3x3, and solo/duo 5x5 are all tracked separately). Ranked decay only applied to people who were ranked above 1400 rating. * The decay timer was reset after a game was played in that specific queue. Weitere Fakten *Elo-Veränderungen waren größer für die ersten ~50 Spiele und reichten von 50-13. *Das Bestreiten von Ranglistenspielen mit einem Partner hatten nie zusätzliche Auswirkungen auf den Elo-Verlust/-Gewinn. *Die vorläufige Elo-Wertung wurde nach 5 Spielen angezeigt, um aber seine Elo-Platzierungen abzuschließen benötigte man, wie heute 10 Spiele. Siehe auch * Ligasystem * Ranglistenspiel Referenzen *The english LoL-Wiki en:Elo rating system fr:Classement Elo ru:Рейтинг Эло zh:Elo rating system